customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Furno (WDR)
History William Blaze Furno was a hero created in the Assembly Tower, and apparently was a special kind created once every 100 years. His mission trial was to assist the Alpha 6 Team (Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer and Bulk guarding some C-4000 explosives en route to a small mining planet. He was ordered to stay out of the way when Rotor showed up, and was charged with putting Hero Cuffs on the villain. He then exhausted himself in the Training Sphere, trying to correct the errors he made. Later, Mark Surge, Natalie Breez and Stormer went on a training mission, only for it to be interrupted by XPlode and Rotor attacking an explosive plant. On another mission, Furno and Breez arrived to help Stringer, Surge and Bulk, trapped under some metal girders. Furno faced off with Corroder, and was agitated at his escape after Furno bluffed they had six more heroes as backup. The next mission, Furno was forced to go head-to-head with Alpha 6 leader Stormer, after the hero's core was corrupted by Meltdown. He managed to make the corrupted hero give up by telling him he was no better than Von Ness, which caused the a spark of sanity inside Stormer to fight back against the nanobots controlling him and passed out. After the events of this, Furno, Breez and Surge were sent to assist the Alpha 6 team in New Stellac city fighting Thunder and Corroder. Shortly after they arrived, XPlode and Meltdown appeared too. During the fight, Von Ness, now transformed into Von Nebula appeared and sucked Stormer and Furno into a black hole. Furno managed to cause the black hole to implode by throwing some gravity rings into the event horizon. After this Furno, Breez and Surge were appointed official heroes and part of the Alpha 6 team. On the planet Tanker Station 22, the Alpha 6 team, minus Bulk and Stringer, were attacked by the Fire Lord and his minions, Jetbug, Drilldozer and Nitroblast. The heroes were defeated terribly, and had to retreat, and were forced to leave Surge behind. The remaining members of the team were upgraded to 2.0 status, and returned to rescue Surge. In the midst of the battle, which the heroes were once again losing, a Hero Pod arrived containing Nex and Evo, who managed to turn the tides of battle. They defeated the Fire Lord and his minions, and brought Surge back to the Hero Factory, where he received the 2.0 Upgrade. During the events of Savage Planet, Furno, along with Stringer, Bulk, Stormer and Nex, was upgraded to 3.0 form, his animal power being that of the eagle. They travel to Quatros and find the injured Rocka, who is given a lion 3.0 form. After fights with multiple quaza-spike controlled creatures, the battle Aldous Witch, now transformed into the Witch Doctor. They only manage to beat him due to Rocka's XL upgrade, which leaves Rocka severely weakened, but is revived by an unknown Hero Factory doctor. Furno manages to empty the Quaza from an escaping ship back into the heart of the planet. It was at this point that the events of Halloween Heroes occurred, and the Witch Doctor escaped out of the Hero Factory jail with the help of Beowl. Furno took part in the fight against the Witch Doctor, but did not play an active role throughout the duration of the episode. Furno helps Rocka escort Voltix to his jail cell, but Voltix uses his power to smash Von Nebula's black hole staff, shutting down the systems, releasing all the villains and creating a wormhole for them to escape into. That day also happened to be Furno's birthday, so he gained the 'Breakout' Upgrade slightly earlier than the other heroes, a present from Sosag. He also got a custom bike, which was later stolen by Speeda Demon. The heroes had to rally up to capture the Witch Doctor once again, but Speeda Demon escaped, only to be pursued by Stormer XL, but it is unknown where Furno's bike is now. Furno then had to be fitted with an aqua breather to fight Jawblade on the water-based planet Scylla. He later returned to the Hero Factory and helped defeat Black Phantom by overloading him with energy. Furno was upgraded to his ultimate form before Halloween Heroes 2 and after Stormer's death, continued to command the Alpha 6 team. Furno's next birthday saw him gaining another bike and a jet pack, which were both stolen by Vapor, Speeda Demon and Dark Pinhead. Furno was the first to become aware of the Dark Forest rebellion on the days leading up to New Year's Eve. He took part in The Final Battle, which would be his last stand, as Avak killed him on the exact moment the clock struck midnight, signaling the new year of 2015. Furno was cloned in the form of InFerno, who is now part of The Hub Team. Weaponry Detail In his 1.0 form, Furno has dual magma blades, used for cutting through steel and other metals. His 2.0 upgrade included a multi-tool ice shield with double chainsaw cutters. In his 3.0 form, he had a plasma bow, and two wings on his back, which he also used to fight. His 'Breakout' upgrade consisted of and aqua-breather, an aquajet pack and a harpoon launcher. When he received his 'Ultimate' form, he had his original dual magma blades, this time mounted on a staff, and a plasma gun. His final form was much like his 'Breakout' form, missing only his aquajet and aqua-breather. Personality Furno is a natural leader; decisive, smart and passionate. He cares about his team and the decisions he makes, and loyal to the end, willing to sacrifice himself to stop Avak taking over, though this proved to be in vain. Trivia The idea of Furno dying was known to Valiant_Hunter and LoLELoL for some time, though it was only implemented in one of their last productions.